Poke Chara
by spida-dwag16
Summary: We all know that Shugo Chara and Pokemon are worlds apart. But what if the Dexholders come visit their school? Friendship breaks up and meets with love...and the conflicts...?
1. Their Arrival

**Hello this is going to be my second fanfic! I didn't finish my first one yet but I kinda got bored with it. I'll continue. Just not now. This fanfic is a crossover with Shugo Chara and Pokemon Special! Go ahead and enjoy! Please review! ;D**

**Me: Hey Red! Disclaimer!**

**Red: Okay. :) SP does not own Pokémon and its characters.**

**Me: …You're too nice.**

**Red: Eh?**

**Me: Yeah. Silver is so mean and fun to tease, and you're not fun. I'm gonna play with someone else. (Rima-chan~)**

**Red: Wait, what?**

**Me: Rima! Say the last disclaimer!**

**Rima: No.**

**Me: Oh come on Rima-chan~ (You're just like Silva. Tee hee~)**

**Rima: …What?**

**Me: RIMA SAY IT OR ELSE! *glares***

**Rima: *shocked* SP d-does not own S-shugo Chara.**

**Me: Ahahahaha! It's weird to see you stutter like that.**

**Rima: …Shut up.**

* * *

><p>"Amu!" Rima yelled excitedly. Amu stopped watering the flowers and turned around.<p>

"Rima… What is it?" Rima smiled happily. (I'm sorry if Rima looks REALLY happy here. Tell me about it in you reviews people.)

"It's **them**! People from Kanto are coming!" Rima shouted in Amu's ear. (For your small, big, weird, stupid, smart, etc information, Kanto IS a region in Japan!)

Amu looked at her. Amu had never seen Rima so happy before. "Rima… why are you so happy?" Rima frowned. "Gee Amu I have absolutely no idea. Maybe because they're famous in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and also in the Unova region?"

Amu sweatdropped. Wow.

**Amu's POV:**

I seriously have idea how Rima knew so much… details about certain… people. She never told me that she was a fan of them.

"So… Rima…" I admit that I was a bit more interested about when they were arriving.

"When are those people coming?"

"They're going to be here in about one hour and thirty minutes. Why?" Oh god.

"Rima! Quick! Tell me! How many people are there?"

Rima held up a few fingers then turned back to me and said, "I think seventeen."

Holy c… that's a lot of people coming. Well, to me anyways. I bore my eyes into Rima's.

"Rima, tell the others to help me set things up." Rima looked at me and smiled. She was a very sweet girl, I could tell. She mouthed "Okay" and skipped along the road.

**About 1 hour and 30 minutes later:**

"Woah…" Kukai looked impressed at his work. I had, to admit, I was pretty impressed at ourselves too. We had set up… I don't know how many things we set up, but we did what Rima told us to do.

I found out that the people were the Dexholders. VERY famous here. And they were older than us.

Rima ordered us around, making us set up only tons of food and thousands of decorations. Of course, she had helped too. I know that we used up thousands of dollars from the school, but our teacher had told us not to worry about it.

I yawned and stretched, and the others did the same thing. I fell back on the chairs, the others did too. Except for Rima. She paced around the entrance gate.

She looked out once again, and her eyes widened. Rima ran over to us.

"Guys, a plane just landed on the street!"(Yes, I know. Hysterical isn't it?)

"It's them I** know** that it's them!" She screamed in our faces again.

"Okay, everything's ready. Lemme just get the cake out-" Nagihiko started. Then I had realized something.

"Oh no the cake! Wait, why do we need the cake?" I stared at them all, including Rima. They all shrugged, excluding Rima.

Rima looked really… I don't know… scared? Maybe. Rima looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Amu… There's this kid Dia and…" Rima said, as Kukai and the rest went to greet the Dexholders. Rima stared off after them.

"This kid Dia…" She started off again. "It's like he has an endless pit for a stomach." Then she ran off after our friends.

I looked at her go. Ughh… I went off after her, thinking that we could make it later together, and also hoping that this kid "Dia" was nice enough to spare us. I read about them before and most of them were really nice, but I don't know if that's really true. I swept away all those thoughts and continued walking which took like forever.

…

Oh and did I mention that these Dexholders were going to stay here for a few months?

…

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Tell me! Please review! I like this one better than Pokenality School. Oh and by the way tell me who Pepe's… owner is, Kukai's chara, and the samurai guy's names are. I kinda forgot their names. I didn't watch it or read the manga of it for a long time so… yeah… I hope that you liked it!<strong>

…

**Well, thank you! And if you'd like please give me shippings you would suggest.**

**Do you want Lance and Wally here? What do you think will happen? Dia can be serious sometimes! Be careful and aware! "Caution! Watch out!" Write and comment in your reviews! THAT'S AN ORDER!**

**Thank you! **(^o^)


	2. Trouble in School

**Yay! The second chapter of my really… weird… um story? Well anyways (I am so used to using "well") it's the second chapter of Poke Chara, and I am so happy that I got at least one review! Please tell me if it's not really good… please. TELL. THE. TRUTH. Just tell the truth. It's okay if you don't like it… much. I'll try to improve. And as for Dia's endless pit… or stomach… I got that from my brother. I eat a lot but I never get fat. ^-^**

**Me: Yo Goldilocks! Disclaimer~ NOW!**

**Gold: I prefer Super-Serious Gal.**

**Me: I wasn't asking which type of girl you like. Say the disclaimer. Both of them. NOW! IT'S AN ORDER!**

**Gold: La lala fweet fweet ta lee~ Nah lala LALA! Weet fwoot slash bonk clas-**

**Me: GOLD!**

**Gold: SD does NOT own PokeSpe and Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

**Me: Thankie Goldie~ I'll tell Crystal you listened properly and yo-**

**Gold: La hahaha~ Ahhhh~ *munch munch* Ah so delicious~ *crunch***

**Me: Gold… WHAT exactly are you eating?**

**Gold: The beautiful crackers that looks like bottles of course!~**

**Me: You got that from the garbage didn't you.**

**Gold: Yes- Wait, what? No, no no no no! Absolutely not! No no no no no-**

**Me: Okay Gold eats…things… from the garbage guys.**

**Gold: No I did not! Argh!**

* * *

><p>As the Dexholders climbed out of the plane, the Guardians of the school rushed towards them with such amazing speed that they could've knocked over acres and acres of trees. Well, Rima could.<p>

Yaya was happy. She was excited. She was… fast. She… bumped into a guy with black hair and redddddd~ eyes.

Yaya fell on the ground. She. Was unconscious. (I'm writing like a kindergartener. Hehe ^-^)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" the guy said, hugging his chest. Then a girl came out. She stretched her arms and yawned. (Yawned. Ha. ;D)

"Hey Greenie!" The brunette yelled back into the plane. A guy with brown hair sticking up and green eyes came out.

The Guardians followed Yaya. They then all tripped over a huge crack and one by one, they fell on top of each other. Actually, they fell on the boy who was the first one that got out of the plane. He fell unconscious. (The End… Just kidding.)

Amu started to rub her head. When she noticed what kind of situation they were in, Amu quickly stood up and knocked the others off their feet. I mean literally. They flew back into the school. Yaya was screaming, Naghiko was obviously paralyzed for a minute, Tadase was shocked.

He was like, 'Did Amu really just DO THAT?' But of course, Amu couldn't read minds. Kukai was just snoring, and Rima looked soooo unhappy. She glared at Amu.

Then, a blond ponytail girl came out, holding a Pikachu.

"*yawnnn* Oi, random people. She dropped to the ground and snored away. Green, the guy who the brunette Blue called Greenie started at the Guardians as they flew away, like a bunch of idiots.

**Amu's POV:**

More passengers poured out of the plane. They were identified, unlike the first four. I just read their names on the tags from their shirt. The first to come out was Silver, then Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Black, White (Is she even a Dexholder?), Bianca, Cheren, N (And him too?), Platinum or Platina, Pearl, and… **Dia**. Rima was right in front of me. And she stared. And stared. And stared…

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." Whoa. Did she ever speak like that?

"Hm. I see that your greetings are very formal." Platina spoke directly to Rima. Rima grinned, and it got wider. And wider…and… she screams. No, not scared, like a fangirl scream. It sent chills up my spine. Scary…

I looked at the Dexholders, and it was not good… not good.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all hated it, because I did! *raises hand* Who else? *everybody raises their hands* Darn…<strong>

**Well I'm getting bored with this one too and I wanted to make it longer but my desire is to get done with it.**

**I have new ideas. *evil laugh* I'm gonna start 2 new stories! When? Soon. Well, maybe. Review people out there! IT'S AN ORDER!**

**Thankie Thank you! **(^o^)

**~SD**


	3. Oh, The Drama, The Drama!

**Ke-ke-ke****… ****I ****get ****to ****torture ****you ****all ****again! ****Not. ****I****'****ll ****make ****this ****chapter ****longer ****this ****time****… ****so ****long ****that ****you ****can****'****t ****eat! **^o^ **No ****current ****events ****of ****SD****'****s ****life ****today****… **:( **No ****long ****disclaimer ****either. ****I****'****ll ****make ****it ****quick.**

**Me: Ruby! Hurry up with Word!**

**Ruby: Coming Director SD!**

**Sapphire: Director SD? What the heck is wrong witt ya! *wacks Ruby on the head***

**Me: Oh, Ruby didn't want to call me Master, so…**

**Sapphire: MASTER? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YA!**

**Ruby: Ow, Sapphire, stop hitting me! QUIT THAT WHINING! *SD tries hard not to giggle***

**Me: W-Whining? I thought it was Sapphire GROWLING! *SD bursts into laughter* Ahahaha! I-I do not-t ow-wn Pokesp-pe or any-y o-other form o-of P-Pokemon! Ahahahahhaaha!**

**Ruby and Sapphy: …**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"You shouldn't eat that…" A pink-haired girl stood next to a gluttonous boy.

"Why not?" The gluttonous boy kept on stuffing himself with something indescribable.

"Because it probably-" Before the sturdy girl could say anything else, two blondes ran into the room.

"A-Amu!" The blonde girl (hair is down) came ran into the room, bursting with laughter. As Amu turned her head to look at the boy, she noticed that he was laughing too.

"Hey Pearl, why are you here?" The glutton looked at his friend, Pearl, who was also laughing…until he saw what the glutton was eating.

"D-Dia! What are you-" Too late. Dia fell asleep.

"Dia, no, I mean Diamond." Pearl sighed heavily, then opened his mouth. "DIA(MOND), DID YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU WERE EATING?" Dia opened his eyes sleepily.

"Huh? Oh hey there Pearl." There were blobs of drool on Dia's shirt and he tried to wipe it off. Pearl puffed angrily.

"Dia, did you even pay attention to what I was saying?" Pearl said, clearly irritated. Dia stopped wiping and looked at Pearl.

"Uh…You said…" He thought for a moment. "What _did_ you say, Pearl?" Dia scratched the back of his head, nearly everyone fell face-flat on the ground, and Pearl was blasting offfffff~ to space. When he came back down, he glared at Dia angrily, dangerously.

"Dia…" That was when Amu got a thought in her head.

"Dia, would you like to have a piece of chocolate cake?" That widened Dia's eyes, lit up with happiness, but full of the World of Marshmallows.

"Alright!" He jogged to Amu's side and they went out the door, Dia starting to ask if they could get some cake for Missy while Amu just said 'Sure,' 'N-No problem,' and ALSO sweating like a maniac.

That left the room all to Pearl and the blond girl. Alone. They were ALONE. What does that mean… what does that mean…

"So, Rima, you want to hear some of the manzai me and Dia put together again?" Rima nodded.

"Sure!"

**Nag_hi_o's POV:**

I walked out of the emergency room, feeling fresh as ever. I went down the corridors and halls of our school. I knew every room and why it was there. When I reached a certain room, I heard laughing. I clenched my fists. It felt like the voice beside the laughter was bothering me. I certainly didn't know why I feel that way. I decided to check it out, and I turned the doorknob, a bit unhappy about what I saw.

**Rima's POV:**

I laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Pearl was really nice, and his acts were as good as mine were.

"Hey Pearl, is your friend as good as you?" I tried to stop laughing.

"Yeah, well-" He was cut off by the door.

Or even exact, Nagihiko. His mouth was opened quite a bit, like OMG. We waited like that for a while, staring. When he finally moved, there was something I actually realized something about him.

…

**Normal POV:**

Nagihiko went into the room, completely closing the door. He closed his open mouth, his fists still clenched. He didn't have that angry expression. His face was very welcome, but his eyes were full of anger. Finally, Rima spoke.

"Uh, hey Nagi." Rima tried a smile, but apparently failed.

"Your name's Nagi?" Pearl turned to Nagi. "Well, hello, Nagi! I'm Pearl!" His smile was so big that Nagi couldn't keep mad anymore.

"Actually, it's Nagihiko. My friends call me Nagi…I guess you could call me that too." He smiled uncomfortably, his eye twitching.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" Pearl leaned forward to take a closer look, while Nagi bent backwards to avoid him.

"I'm fine, really. My eye just… itches." Pearl went back to Rima as if nothing had happened after Nagi had said that.

"I just thought I heard voices. B-Because I didn't think that anybody was in here." Nagi hoped that Rima and Pearl would take his excuse. He didn't want them to think that…

"So, are you in here for something?" He spoke again, trying to be calm.

"Oh, yes!" Rima pounded her fist against her palm. "Pearl and I were just going to follow Amu and Dia into the kitchen. See ya Nagi!" Rima said, as she and Pearl walked toward the school kitchen. When they were out of Nagi's sight, Pearl said, "We were?"

**Nagi's POV:**

When Rima and Pearl had gone, I felt… relieved. I had wanted to crush the guys's throat back there. I don't know why, maybe it's because I felt a bit of… jealousy? No way.

I looked down at the ground. What was wrong with me?

**Normal POV (With Amu and Dia):**

"Ack! Please slow down! Ahhh!" Amu flailed around helplessly while Dia was eating chocolate cake, waiting and watching her for his next cake. Vanilla and strawberry _was_THE next .

Apparently, Dia wasn't going to get his strawberry-vanilla cake DELUXE so soon…

_**Earlier…**_

"_We can also get some cake for Missy?" Dia had asked in an innocent tone._

"_Sure, n-no problem…" Amu was starting to sweat like crazy… Mind checking the room temperature?_

"_Pramu, why is it so hot in here?" Dia tugged on the collar of his shirt._

"_I'll go check… and my name's not Pramu." Apparently, 'Pramu' wasn't the only one feeling the heat. Ow! Sorry, sorry!_

_They walked towards the kitchen used frequently in the school._

"_Err… you can sit here." Amu gestured toward a seat. Dia sat. Sighing, Amu went to the refrigerator… only to be surprised at what she saw._

_The chocolate cake was scattered around the inside of the refrigerator. The strawberry-vanilla DELUXE was melted, a puddle slopped on the other cakes. Last but not least, a Pachurisu and a Rattata were eating the remaining of the LUXURY Bannaana Splitou._

_That was when Amu screamed. In surprise, Dia jumped, and Amu closed her mouth. The about-entering Yaya hid for cover. Kukai, Tadase, and co. ran out of the school and into somewhere near the school. When everybody regained common sense, they were FORTUNATE, luckily…_

_**10 minutes later…**_

"_Ugh, stupid ice-cream mixer!" Amu cursed at the ice-cream mixer. She stopped for a while and slid her fingers down her hair. Taking a nearby headband (it's actually a rubberband! XDDD), she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. Her bangs hung at her side._

'_Okay…down to business…' And that was how it ended up…_

**Back to the Present:**

…That was exactly what she did.

The strawberry-vanilla cake shimmered in her hands. Amu moved slowly and gently, making sure that nothing, absolutely NOTHING would happen to her cake. When she came into the room, Dia looked up.

He saw a beautiful cake. So beautiful that cream was dripping, the cake was pressed on the top, the vanilla looked like slop, and last but not least, the strawberry… I am afraid even think of it. You think I'D have the courage to SAY it?

It was…It looked like…dust and pennies. It was shredded to a pulp, flattened out like a penny, and the vanilla cream was covering half of it, and she didn't frost it very well.

Yeah, it looked _SOOO_ appetizing.

…

Not.

Anywayys~let's get back to the story!

…

"…You SURE I can eat that?" Dia asked, not expecting an answer.

"Look, I put very hard work in it. You can eat it…go ahead, alright?" Dia nodded and Amu walked out of the room, carrying the plate Dia finished before, and she was eyeing the very clean plate the whole time.

'This was _hard_ work?' Dia thought as he took a spoonful. He was expecting a horrible taste, but it came out… pretty unexpected.

Instead, it tasted like heaven.

Dia closed his eyes and waited for the creamy frosting to melt in his mouth. It reminded him of Missy, or better, Platina, if I could say her name…But that wasn't the only thing Dia thought about.

'Did she really work that hard for me?' Dia looked back at the mushy cake that looked like slop. He knew that Amu did it by hand. Missy never did that for him…Why would Amu go through all that trouble just to make cake for him? Why didn't she just buy a cake?

Dia shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about that. It was EATING TIME!

…For now.

***…^o^…***

Amu, seeing the heavenly bliss on Dia's face, felt happy. She was happy. She felt warmth going through her blood. It was great…

'Okay, another one finished…that means two down, fifteen more to go including three lollipop cakes,' Amu thought while smiling to herself.

Taking out the bananas and cream, she scooped up a bunch of frosting to her right.

Placing it in a bowl, she added in some sugar and mixed them together.

Going to the radio, she put on some music and swerved her arms around.

Licking some mixed frosting from her finger, she brought her hands to the sink soon after.

Drinking some water, she sighed and continued her work.

Singing to herself, she mashed the bananas in a bowl and poured some milk and cream.

Putting the things in order, making them how they were supposed to be…

…She put it in the oven later on and waited for the finishing time of baking.

~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~ (^o^) ~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~

With another cake served, Amu went to make and bake the forth one. Dia tasted another piece of heavenly nature…it…the cake…was beautiful. Not the appearance, but the inside of it…the taste.

~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~ (^o^) ~~~~~~-*-~~~~~~

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered, Blue playing with his hair. Blue stuck out her tongue and went for her phone, putting her hand into her pocket. Taking it out, she searched her phone for a good mock phrase.

"You know, you should get more fun. You're too serious. It makes you G-E-E-K," Blue said, disappointed not finding any good mock phrases. (Blue used her own. Or better, just said something random.) Green turned his head and eyed her.

"Are you mocking me?" Blue, just understanding what he meant, rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Apparently," she said sarcastically and laughed. Green sighed.

…

Finishing her second lollipop cake, she cheered happily. She popped the top on-the ribbon made of candy. The cake was chocolate, and frosting floated by its sides. The red ribbon candy was on the right. (Tiny, circular, chocolate cake, plastic stick stabbed into it, white, vanilla frosting lined up on the top, and the red ribbon candy placed on the top right corner.) It was beautiful, and the read ribbon candy made it look cute. Amu tied it up with transparent plastic wrapping. She went into the room which consisted of Dia and put it next to the sleeping Dia. It was already night…hard to believe that Amu worked that long.

'I wonder what Rima and Pearl are doing… And where's Nagihiko?' Amu thought as she went out the room. But as soon as those thoughts entered her mind, they went back out.

'Good night, Dia,' she thought to herself, half-whispering.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The third chap of Poke Chara! Sorry to keep you guys waiting… I was updating my other stories-"On my iPhone."<strong>

**A new story, which I didn't even start, will come out soon enough. It's going to be called… *SD pauses like in a drama show like when they are going to reveal something VERY top secret***

…"**The Significant." Franticshipping.**

**Okay, review… review… review… you know the usual routine, but… THAT'S AN ORDER! XDDD**

**I made this chapter longer… hope you enjoyed it. I put a lot more drama in it. According to your request, _franticfannatic- _RimaxPearl is here. *bows* There is going to be a few drama events between Rima, Pearl, and Nagi. Another one is Amu, Dia, and Missy or Platina. I hope you all enjoyed the pairings and drama I put in… it. Was. HARD!**

**Don't worry, everyone, I'm trying to write like a PRO. No, that's not what I meant! I just wanted to say that the others (the Dexholders and the Guardians) will appear later on. I just can't do so many characters at a time… sorry guys!**

**I ****forgot ****what ****I had ****wanted ****to ****say ****about ****the ****story****… **o-o **Oh, ****well! ****Review, ****guys, ****review! ****It****'****s ****an ****order!~ ****I****'****m ****acting ****all ****nice ****now. **-_-'' **Ah,****but ****in ****reality, ****I ****AM ****nice****! **:D **I don't know...ask ZXCVBNMEM...**

**So, anyways, thank you everyone out there!**

**Yes, it's you!**

**The readers!**

**Thanks ****people!**(^o^)

**~SD**


	4. Descending Into The World Of Lame Love

**Uh, hey, my readers… everyone…(who have all read this cause' I know you did…) REVIEW! THAT'S AN ORDER! **XO** Please, just review! I know some of you who have read it…don't lie to me! Review, review, review! Reviews are pleasant! It is beautiful! A wonderful force of technology's nature! If you don't review, you can ALWAYS review for my other stories! Please! They're in lack of shape! Bad health doesn't help me decide! Why am I acting like my science teacher! I have absolutely no idea! Nada idea! I think it means "I have no idea" in Spanish! Review! Remember to review! Or I'll have to put it in your head so you'd review! A long 'whatever it is' - (disclaimer) makes a story short!**

**Me: Please don't make me do this!**

**Black: …Uh, why exactly are you 'exclaiming' everything you say? And why am I even here?**

**Me: Why are you questioning me! *gasps* Don't tell me you're cursed with saying everything in questions! I can't believe it! First, I 'exclaim' everything, apparently, and now you're questioning everything and everyone!**

**Black: Psh. I have a DATE with White, if you haven't noticed why I am wearing a tuxedo!**

**Me: Oh my.**

**White: Black where are you? You're late for our DATE!**

**Me: Looks like she caught our cold.**

**Black: *quietly* Shut up, SD. *louder, normal voice* White! Uh, sorry bout' that ! SD was being a nuisance! I think she wanted me to do her disclaimer!**

**Me: I was not! *gasps again* You caught my cold!**

**Black: SD, there's no such thing as that 'cold.' *quotes in the air***

**White: Black, I think I caught a cold… *sees Black in his unique uniform***

**Black: …**

**White: Why are you wearing that silly outfit, Black? (White's outfit: Her usual, with a denim skirt that has pink pockets and black leggings.)**

**Black: Uh, nothing. *turns to SD* I'm just gonna get this over with- SD does not own Pokémon or any or form of it. *turns back to White* Let's go.**

**Me: Thank you! (Oh, it's fun messing with Black and White!)**

**Black and White: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Me: Oh my, you both caught a cold! *gasps for the third time*…*White makes a questioning face at Black, Black just shakes his head and they go for their date***

**Me: Don't forget to kissy-kissy!**

**Black and White: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Okay. Oh, since the disclaimer's done, you two shoo shoo and continue your lovey-dovey date. *SD is being so nosy today!* For the last chapter, the lollipop cake was kinda based on a commercial I saw, thought that the design was MY idea. It was also the thing I had forgot to say. You know… whatever… let's get back to our story! XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Yawn. It was a good night's sleep for the Dexholders and the Guardians…holding the fact that they all had slept at 2 in the morning (that's what I did last night with my friend over!), except for Dia and Amu- they had slept early…earlier than early- at 8.

They woke up, one by one, and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. It wasn't so easy, with everyone squirming inside the tiny room.

Nagihiko, seeing Rima with Pearl, was restless in the inside. It was also one of the problems why he couldn't go to sleep.

And for your information, they had all slept in the elementary school, everything prepared and ready. It was a fun night for a few certain people, well not literally though.

Almost everyone were having problems.

For example, if someone had said, "Blagh! Sir, I want your butler here right now!" or "What's for dessert?" after eating a lot more than a few full course meals, "No, Chuchu, don't- …nevermind," , "Dam you, you pesky girl!", "Dia, let's practice our manzai right now!", "You looking for this? Too bad! Finders keepers! Ahhahahahaha!", "Ugh, Gold, you pervert!", "Why, hello, are you free on Saturday or Sunday? What about Friday?", "No Pokémon battles? I was actually looking forward to battle Green…", "Stop it, you barbaric woman! Enough is enough!", "Oh, and I thought that a sissy boy like you would cry over your apparently 'dirty' clothing!", etc.. (Try to find out who said these phrases in your reviews. Number them in order from THIS story, while I'll be the teacher checking the answers! ^o^)

This was what turned out to be a 'paradise' for a few days off.

**2 hours later: (WHOA. It's that late ALREADY? _What __do __ya __mean __ALREADY? __It__'__s __only __6 __in __the __mornin__'__!_) **_-I have no idea why I put this._

First up with Nagi, Rima, and Pearl: Okay, Nagihiko wasn't so happy, apparently, but Rima and Pearl enjoyed each other so much…he envied that they were having so much fun…he wished that he was Pearl right now. He had feelings toward…

Rima spotted a shooting star all of a sudden. "Nagi, Pearl!" The two came over to her and she pointed to the sky.

The two also saw the star, and Rima told them to wish on something. Pearl wished in his head, _'__I__wish__that__Dia__and__I__will__continue__being__best__friends!__Not__to__mention__that__Dia__has__to__get__a__girlfriend__…'_ That was all he had wished for. The rest had also made a mental wish. Nagihiko wasn't in the best of mood, and he had wanted to be with Rima…

He didn't know what Rima was going to wish for though. He thought it might be something that had to do with…

He went out the door, making Pearl and Rima think that he made a wish already. The truth is, he did. But was that wish really worth it…? Nagi knew Rima loved comedy…but yet…did he know the truth behind Rima's wish?

o-o

Everyone was facing the television. Not a word was spoken. Until…

"Alright, I'm getting bored. Why don't we have a _party_?" Gold ran to the refrigerator by instinct.

Oh, what he saw, what he saw! Banana peels rotted all over the place, the ice cream had once again froze into hardened, edible, dripping ice-cream. Just how lovely it really was! (XD)

"Uh-oh…" The pink-haired Amu stood frozen. Hm. Looks like she forgot to clean the refrigerator. Or to make myself more clear, the bathtub─the refrigerator was a daily use. So was the bathtub. Except for those who absolutely _don__'__t _take a bath at least once a day. No criticism here! Sorry!

Everyone just stared at her. She blinked and took a few steps backwards. Again, Gold interrupted the silence.

"Holy chicken!" Shocked, everyone jerked their head towards Gold.

"What?" Was all he had said. Half of the group stared at Gold, half at Amu. Er, nevermind. Only Gold. You want to know where Amu went? To the bathroom. That's WHAT. :P

The sound of the toilet flushing made them fly out of their world of daydream full of staring and blinking.

**50 minutes later…:**

"Hey. Where's Dia?" Gold looked at Platinum.

"He's in the kitchen with Amu," he told her. Platinum sat on the couch and took a book from behind the television, making it also turning on.

**With Amu and Dia:**

"Dia, turn the machine off!" Amu roared at Dia. Dia ran to the whisk machine to turn it off. "No, no! Shut the refrigerator!" Dia ran to the refrigerator. "Ah, get me the carrots and peas! Remember to shut the freezer!" Who knows why they're in such a rush?

**With Gold and Silver:**

Silver yawned and smashed his head against the wall. Gold looked at him and said, "The wall is bulletproof." Silver looked at him as if he thought Gold was stupid or a fool or just an idiot. Gold gave him a normal face like nothing was wrong.

"Are you stupid? I'm starving." Silver turned to Platinum's book. Platinum glanced at him, but ignored him and turned away. Silver yawned and his stomach growled.

"I swear, if I don't get the nutrients I need in five minutes I'll-" Suddenly, the door burst open.

"W-Who wants coconut custard pie?" Amu panted. Silver looked at the pie and took a slice. He chewed off the top and went to his room.

After everyone had gotten a slice, they sat down on the couch. A few machines including the television were heard throughout the room. Finally, somebody came to their senses-Crystal.

"Dia, Amu, and everyone else, did you guys turn off the whisker? Gold, did _**YOU**_ turn off all the lights?" She frowned. Gold scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, I guess I forgot…?" He smiled at her innocently, but she took it as 'Of course not! What the f*** are you even talking about?'

Green facepalmed. Kukai face palmed. Tadase…er..was confused. Yes, he was confused, but he caught on quickly. And he too, facepalmed.

"What? What's wrong with not turning the lights off?" Gold was completely dumbfounded.

"Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong-" Crys began, but this time put her voice more loudly. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YA IDIOT!" She started screaming in his face.

"JEEZ, CRYS! CALM DOWN! I have no idea what's wrong!" Gold crossed his arms. Crys angrily rubbed her temples and stormed into the room she was borrowing for the next few months and slammed the door.

"Crys! Hey Crys!" Gold waved his arms and ran off after her.

"Something tells me I will never understand that person," Kukai said, sighing. He looked around, trying to find a confused face. He did find a few.

"The reason why we can't have all those lights on is because-" Before he could finish, the world around them became as dark as midnight-you could not see a thing. Nothing. At all.

"Well, I guessed that answered what I was going to say." Kukai waved his arms around. Of course, nobody saw. Which also led to a straight _'__BAM__'_ across Tadase and Rima's face.

"I hate days like these…" Yaya whimpered.

"Oh, chill'ax, Yaya! What could possibly hap-" As if on cue, Rima's words got pounded and thrown like trash.

_BOOM!_

_CRACK!_

_CRASH!_(Where'd that come from? o_O)

"Er, nevermind." Rima sunk back onto her seat on the couch.

Who knows how badly this night could go?

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…**Uh, so hi. Er, Happy late-by-two-days Halloween? *smiles innocently* Ehehehe... *SD goes on her knees* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I know, I'm late! But I went trick-or-treating! Yes, I act like a little kid! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I must go every year! This year wasn't as fun. We didn't go to Burger King this time. We went to a _RESTAURANT._ A restaurant!**

**I was too lazy to finish this chapter. As you can see, this chapter's shorter than last times…forgive me. My teachers pounded me with homework. Well, not as much as Emi.**

**Bill: Hey! Don't you remember-?**

**Me: Oh yes! Happy late-by-almost-a-week Birthday!**

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you!**_

_**Happy late birthday to you-u..**_

_**I'm so sorry-for-being-late Emi!**_

_**Etc. Etc….**_

**Yes, I'm so darn sorry! I don't want to copy Z. The next two chapters are going to come sooner this time! I pro-Actually, I shouldn't. I don't want to break any promises. So, you heard! I'm not promising anything! Happy B-day Emi!**

**Why, thank you very much my readers!**

**Happy Birthday to all of those whose birthday just passed like last week!**

**I'll sing a song-PM me and I will, probably.**

**THX **(^o^)

**~SD**


	5. The Blinding Light? The Dark Hole?

**Hey.**

**Me: I, SD, do not own Pokémon Special or any other form of Pokémon.**

**Kukai: Hey SD!**

**Me: *looks at Kukai with a bored expression* Yo.**

**Kukai: ?**

**Tadase: Spida-dwag16, your mail is-**

**Me: *glare***

**Tadase: *gulp* SD, your mail is here.**

**Kukai: *yawn* SD, did you go to the dentist yet?**

**Me: *rips mail in half, then into pieces and drop them on the floor, looks at Kukai* Yep.**

**Kukai: You're not talking much.**

**Me: So?**

**Kukai: What? Braces?**

***You hear Kukai scream as SD throws him out the window, and Tadase gulps.***

**Tadase: Uh, so you _did_?**

**Me: No.**

**Tadase: Then why- *You hear the same thing SD did with Kukai***

**Me: *yells* NO, I GOT SPACERS! *Goes to the kitchen and takes out some strawberry and chocolate ice-cream***

**Yellow: Spacers?**

**Me: * takes a bit of ice-cream* Yes, SPACERS. I'm sure all the people who has braces had spacers before they got braces…They hurt. Well, not anymore~! Now I got REAL braces! **:D** I put the colors red and green for some X-mas/Christmas spirt! I think it was a good choice. Right, everyone? (You agree with SD or else she'll twist your head off.) A lot of my friends picked that color… I'll get purple for January and blue and sky-blue for February, near my birthday! **:D** Age: CLASSIFIED. I know, it should be the other way around, but I don't want the same as other people! **XC** It's so annoying…looks like my friend was right…-_-**

**Yellow: How much does it hurt?**

**Me: Enough to make me want to jump in an air-conditioned room. (Spacers) *bite* You mean annoying, didn't you? Lets not talk about that anymore. I feel annoying.**

**Yellow: Ohhh…Yeah…Hey, don't you still need to answer the reviews?**

**Me: *places down food* Oh. My. GOD! *points at you* This is all your fault. *stands up and kicks camera* Anyways... these here are your answers for your reviews:**

_ZXCVBNMEM**: **_**Yes, you're right. Good job, Emi-for finishing your homework…I can never do that.**

_ummm:_** Thank you for liking my story, I appreciated it. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's your opinion, and I'm not going against it. Lucky for YOU, there's not going to be much drama…EXCEPT HUMOR! *starts dancing* …Okay, back to the point…**

_PokeSpe-19:_** Ah, thank you, thank you! Actually, **_ZXCVBNMEM_** asked the same question…Yes, I am. I just forgot Kukai's chara's name…yes, I know. I am aware of it. I might make whole chapter with the charas…chapter 6 or 7?**

To_ franticfannatic:_** Where have you BEEN?**

**Uh, so, I'm starting the story!**

**Kukai: Ow…**

**Tadase: *sob sob***

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

So as you all know it, the school was pitch-dark, you can't see a thing even if SD took her camera with her. It was the worst thing anyone could possibly have.

The stupid blackout, well, blackouted the school. There was not a soul in the school except, of course, the "People." They were stupid enough not to stay at home.

Some certain people actually _enjoyed_ it though. For example…Gold. With his dream lady, Crystal. Yes, we all know that.

**Green's POV:**

"Green!" Blue ran to me and hugged me. I didn't react to her, knowing that if I ever did, she would squeeze harder and by the time I got out of her grasp, I would be choking and she wouldn't even care.

"This is like a haunted house! Why don't we all spread out with a partner..?" Blue grinned mischievously.

"Great idea! I'll hang out with Super-serious gal!" Gold put his elbow on Crys's shoulder and leaned against with grief.

After Blue had separated everyone into groups (we couldn't see but everyone followed her instructions. Who knows what she would do to us if we didn't?).

Unfortunately, I had to go with Blue. Yellow and Red went together. Rima, Nagihiko, and Pearlwere in the same group (obviously there was something between them-if even _I_ knew, everyone else should've, too.), Gold and Crystal-Gold was extremely happy about it. And the others…you should know.

**Separated Groups- With Gold and Crystal:**

"So, Crys~I was wondering…" Gold started. Crys turned around.

"Gold, we have to look for the source of the blackout," she said, cutting him off. Crys started walking in an opposite direction.

**Crystal****'s POV:**

Where could the source of light be in this place? I walked down the hall, Gold trailing right behind me.

I felt something hit my forehead all of a sudden. Because there was no light, I couldn't see where I was going. Gold came running up with a small flashlight, and another in his left hand.

"You bumped into a wall," Gold said, snickering.

"I know where I'm going, Gold." I stared at the flashlights and looked up at him.

"You had two flashlights and you didn't even tell me?" I snatched the flashlight from his left hand.

"Come on. Let's keep walking," I said, before turning on the flashlight.

**Pearl****'s POV:**

"Where's the exit?" I looked around for a door, but that was nearly impossible because I couldn't even see.

"Who knows? This school is big; I still don't know where the bathroom is," Rima felt the walls. "Nagi should know. He's been in this school for ages." Rima shot a threatening glare towards Nagihiko. "Right, _Nagi_?" Nagi flinched.

"Uh, yeah, yeah…hehe.." He scratched the back of his head, sweating like crazy. Why? That was one thing I didn't understand.

I believed them, so I asked a question I didn't think Nagi would go speechless with.

"How long have you been here?" I was guessing that he'd been in this school longer than Rima had, since she didn't even remember the way to the bathroom. Now Nagihiko stared at me with soggy hair. (Primarily from sweating.)

"Uh, uh," Nagi desperately looked around for anyone or anything that would help him.

Suddenly, an idea popped up into his head.

"Ah! That reminds me, I need to go to the b-bathroom! Excuse me! I'll be r-right back!" Nagi laughed nervously out a door I couldn't see. I had thought it was a wall, but he went right through it and into the hallway, so I was positive it was a door.

"Wow, he really _is_ used to this school!" Rima and I continued walking, while I was sure I had heard the flushing of a toilet.

**Amu, Dia, Tadase, Platinum-Normal POV:**

"Number one: eat properly. Number two: chew your food in a proper manner. Number three…" Platina was chatting away with Tadase. They were both so formal anyways. Who says they won't make a good pairing?

While they talked, Amu and Dia looked at them with tired looks. Looks like they don't have anything to talk about…which makes us go back to another group we're familiar with~

**Gold and Crystal-Normal POV:**

Gold yawned.

"Yo, Crys, I know that you're off to work on Friday. What about Saturday?" Gold held his flashlight to the back ofCrystal's head. She sighed.

"Where do you want to go?"Crystalsaid, annoyed, but agreeing to go with him.

Gold's expression brightened up almost exactly when she said that.

"There's a six-star restaurant inNimbasaCity, Unova. I'll pay, don't worry about the-yawn-price."Crystalhalted to a stop.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've heard that place to be very expensive…" Obviously,Crystalstarted to worry about the money-Gold didn't always go to work.

"Besides, you don't go to work-" Crys was cut off by gold.

"Sometimes-only sometimes," Gold disagreed. Crys continued.

"-and how are we going to get there? Where's our transportation?"Crystalgave off a worried look. Gold looked like nothing but satisfied.

"Worried? No biggie." He pulled out two passes for the ship to Unova. "I even arranged a reserved table for us at the Nimbasa Six-Star Restaurant. You don't need to worry."

Crystalopened her mouth, but nothing came out. When she finally came back to her senses…

"Where'd you get that money? The last time you 'borrowed' money from Black, he tried to kill you. I do _NOT_ want that to happen again." Gold frowned.

"I told you not to worry. I got this money from my own allowance." Gold tookCrystalby the hand and started to drag her away.

"And if we don't find that light switch soon, we'll NEVER be able to go! The ship arrives this week at Violet-" Suddenly there was a blast of light. It blinded them, and they fell straight down into a hole.

**Blue and Green-Blue's POV:**

I dragged him towards the blinding light with me. He was pretty heavy, though I've never noticed myself.

I giggled, and Green rolled his eyes. I kicked him in the face and he glared at me. I sent a glare back at him. I wondered how the others were doing.

"Blue, I'm not going that way." I rolled my eyes.

"Green, honey-" He glared at me. I made sure I'd call him 'dear' next time. "-we need to find out what that light was." I smiled at him and he turned his head away.

"Hey!" I hit him in the chest. He turned back to me.

"WHAT?" Green looked so annoyed!~ We kept on walking.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't call that 'walking.' Right when I took a step, I fell into a hole, and of course, dragging Green along, and we tumbled into the dark circle.

**Gold and Crystal-Gold's POV:**

"Ughh…" I mumbled to myself, rubbing my head. I found Crys right beside me. I shook her awake. Ah, but there was no one for me to shake awake. All I did was rub the ground and my shoulders…

"What are you doing?" I could see Crys in the dim light.

"You're weird,"Crystalsaid. (:D So isSD-*smack*) I gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm weird because I'm _unique_." Crys narrowed her eyes.

"You're unique in a bad way." She raised a finger.

"That's a door over there. I was thinking we could see what's behind it," she told me, pointing a finger at the door, and frowned. "But of course, I had to wait for you to get up."

As she said that, I smiled at her 'kindness.' I stood up and tried balancing myself. That fall shouldn't have been greater than 52 meters. There were cotton where we had landed, but our clothes had some dirt. I patted them off.

Just one more question: Why would there be cotton…here…?

Crys and I walked towards the door. We put our hands on the handle. The knob was tight, but we managed to open it.

When we did, another blinding light greeted us. And it was nothing we-or at least me, had expected.

"Holy Arceus─" I shouted loud enough for Red and the others to hear while the loud music entered our ears without turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, I believe that this is a cliffhanger…Review…and remember,..THAT'S AN ORDER!<strong>

***sigh* Like it so far? There will be a few SD-ness later on in the story…preferably next chapter. I don't think the Charas part would come any sooner…Can I delay it? And **_PokeSpe-19_**, you are _absolutely_ right, I'll do something to next chapter─ if I don't forget, that is.**

**OKAY, what else do you guys want from me? Just to tell ya guys something, I'll be working on my other stories and possibly be able to publish "The Significant" by this weekend or next week. What I'm working for, your good opinions (who cares if they're bad? :D) and maybe reviews. I just want to satisfy people so they (and you) don't get so freakin' angry at me…gee. But I don't think anyone's done that before (except of course, the reviewers of my other stories I only did one chapter on. MAYBE.)**

**If I make some grammar mistakes, don't think I did it! I'm just too lazy to go over it. If any of you have suggestions…let me know…I might do that for some later chapters.**

**Kay'…Bye? Uh, thank you too…** ^o^ **(What the HECK**

**is WRONG with me, that stupid face!)**

**~SD**

**P.S.: I hate this and you know it. Or not…But then again…**

**P.S.S.: Go to my profile to vote on the poll! :D**


End file.
